


Friendship and Firelight

by BlackSkyandRoses



Series: Inquisition: Cullen x Inquisitor [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Other, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSkyandRoses/pseuds/BlackSkyandRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra corners the Inquisitor one night and starts asking about Commander Cullen. Fluff, friendship and lots of giggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship and Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I adore how Cassandra is a secret romantic. You can't tell me she wouldn't want the details when Cullen and the Inquisitor first start coming together. 
> 
> Non-specific timeline. Unbeta'd. So it's probably rough in spots, I'm just feeling a lot of love for Cassandra's soft secret squishy side. I love the idea of her and the Inquisitor as BFFs.

It was nightfall, and Saragra and her companions had stopped to make camp for the night. Iron Bull was gathering some firewood, and Varric was busy unpacking the supplies needed to prepare the evening meal. Saragra was seated comfortably a short distance away from the fire, cleaning her armour and her staff. Which left her in the perfect position for Cassandra to corner her.

“You have been smiling all day today” Cassandra accused, sitting down next to her. Saragra looked up at the Seeker, mildly amused.

“What? Am I not allowed to smile? Do I have to go around all the time with a serious expression on my face because I’m the big bad inquisitor?” she teased, running a cloth carefully along the grooves etched into her staff.

“You know what I mean” Cassandra replied, unsheathing her own blade and grabbing a small rag from the pile. “You’ve been grinning like a fool all day, and you’ve been off... _daydreaming_ or something. What’s gotten into you?”

“My my, old habits die hard, don’t they Seeker? Is it your training as a Seeker, or your naturally romantic nature that is pushing you to inquire about this?” Saragra dropped the rag next to her and pulled a slender pick out of the bundle lying on the ground. She used it to delicately clean out all of the notches, nooks and crannies etched into her weapon.

Cassandra made a noise of disgust. “You’re going to keep avoiding my question, aren’t you?”

“Only until you tell me why you’re asking.”

Cassandra smiled, a rare and genuine smile. “Alright fine. I will tell you. I have noticed you and the Commander have been very… close as of late. There’s something going on between you, isn’t there?”

Saragra could feel herself starting to blush, the heat starting to creep into her cheeks. “I...I” she stuttered, suddenly embarrassed. Was Cassandra going to disapprove? She considered the woman one of her closest friends, and she’d be crushed if Cassandra was against the burgeoning relationship between her and Cullen. Cassandra’s smile grew wider. Saragra realized with no small surprise that the Seeker was actually delighted.

“There is something between you two! I knew it!”

“Okay, okay.. fine. I _may_ have gone to Cullen’s office this morning to talk to him. And he _may_ have kissed me on the battlements.” Saragra admitted, giving up all pretense of being interested in her staff.

“What? Really?!” Cassandra grinned happily at her friend, who smiled back at her. For a moment, they were two young women chatting about a handsome young man, instead of the battled hardened warriors and saviours of Thedas that they were.

“Maaaaaaaaybe.” Saragra’s tone was playful. “I woke up early to go and find him. I wanted to talk to him before we left today.”

Cassandra stole a glance around the campsite to make sure the others were out of earshot.

“Oh come on, tell me! Give me some details! What happened?”

“Okay, okay. By the maker, you’re determined. Must be all that practice as a Seeker.” Saragra ran a hand through her hair for something to do. Recalling her kiss with Cullen was making her feel giddy all over again, and she felt the need to do something while talking to keep herself grounded.

“So I went up to his office to talk to him, and I managed to pry him away from his desk after I asked to talk to him alone. We went for a walk, which was good actually because I was super nervous. How ridiculous is that? I can face down a thousand year old magister darkspawn, but talking to Cullen makes me nervous.” Saragra was rambling, still blushing recalling how both she and Cullen had been stumbling over their words that morning.

“Anyway. I finally confessed that I.. that I can’t stop bloody well thinking about him, and then he got all flustered…”

Cassandra laughed. “The Commander is a man well versed in battle and strategy. Perhaps he is a little less so in love.”

“Well, I can’t exactly say I know much beyond reading your copy of _Swords and Shields_. By the way, I must admit I read that with Cullen in mind, and I couldn’t look him in the eye for three days afterwards…” Saragra laughed and recounted the rest of the conversation with Cullen, not excluding the interruption.

“Seriously Cassandra, his lips were a _fraction_ away from mine and the door bursts open, and one of his scouts strides up to us! Something about a report of Leliana’s. I thought Cullen was going to punch the poor man right then and there. I’ve never seen a scout run away so quickly. Poor bastard probably thought he was getting assigned to the hissing wastes.”

Cassandra tipped her head back and laughed, delighted. “I have seen the commander when he is angry. It is never a pleasant experience. I can imagine the look on that poor scout’s face. But go on! Get to the good part already! He must have kissed you after that!”

“Mhmm. I started to tell him that if he had to go and deal with work, I could come back later, but I don’t think I got past ‘if you’ before he turned around and kissed me.” Saragra looked up at the starry sky, the same small smile playing on her lips.

“It was… I’d never… that man is far too good of a kisser for his own good” she finally managed. She knew her friend would want all the details, but she also knew she could trust Cassandra to secrecy. She was sure half of Skyhold probably knew about it by now anyway.

“He caught me off guard, actually. It was passionate and intense, but then mellowed out to sweet at the end. He actually apologized, can you believe it?”

“I can, actually. Knowing the Commander.”

“I don’t really know where this is going, neither of us really expected to find this. I mean, we’re at war, I’m the Inquisitor, the _Dalish_ Inquisitor, and he’s the commander of my forces, but…” Saragra trailed off, looking over at her friend.

Cassandra reached over and placed a hand on Saragra’s shoulder affectionately.

“Do not question it. I know Cullen well enough to know that he never would have done that if his feelings were anything less than genuine for you. War is hard enough. We must take our solace where we can find it. Friendship, love, companionship - they may be fleeting, but they are precious. Do not doubt yourself, or Cullen. Just…” Cassandra laughed yet again. “ _Just go with it already_. Or else I will set Leliana and Josephine on you.”

Saragra raised her hands in mock surrender. “Alright, alright. Anything but that!” She dropped her hands and looked at Cassandra seriously. “Thank you.” she said, reaching over and squeezing her hand briefly.

“Why are you thanking me?” Cassandra asked curiously.

“For being my friend. For not disapproving. For your advice there at the end. Take your pick.” Saragra started to pack up the cleaning kit for the weapons, as Bull came back with a massive armload of firewood.

“Scouted the area while I was out. Looks secure enough for the night.”

“Well, if there is anyone around, the Seeker and the Inquisitor have alerted them with their giggling over there” Varric replied, shooting a sarcastic grin over at the two women.

“Watch yourself, Varric” Cassandra warned.

“I’m just saying, Seeker. It’s quite the refreshing change of pace to see you gossiping with flicker over there instead of scowling all the time.”

“Gossiping? What the hell are  you two gossiping about?” Bull asked, dropping the firewood at this feet.

“Oh, I think they are evaluating Curly’s kissing abilities over there, actually. I heard his name a few times… not to mention half of the guards on duty saw you two this morning. For a rogue, you weren’t very discreet there flicker.” Varric chuckled, and sauntered off before Cassandra could flay him.

Bull clapped a hand on Saragra’s shoulder. “Finally getting a piece of that Commander eh? Good on you.”

Saragra dropped her head into her hands and groaned. She hoped Cullen was getting his fair share of this back at Skyhold.

 

 


End file.
